


Family

by Vespacat



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vespacat/pseuds/Vespacat
Summary: Just a story about Mika and his adoptive parents
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Family

People stared, they always did. Any time someone new came in to adopt a kid into their family, people would notice his eyes and stare at him. Most would then ignore him and move on. Some would try to talk to him, but he would just send them away to another child he thought they would like more. He then got to a point where he just started hiding any time someone new would come in, just so they wouldn't look at him. So he wouldn't have to send them away if they tried talking to him. It was also too painful, sending them away and being proven right when they would leave with a different kid. After all, who would want a boy with freaky eyes like his in their family? His real parents didn't want him so why would anyone else?

It changed one day. Mika was in the common room, playing with the other kids when he saw the caretaker walk in with a couple. He tried to slip away, to go hide until they left. But the woman suddenly looked over and they made eye contact. Her eyes widened and Mika froze like a deer caught in headlights. The caretaker followed the woman's eyesight, then smiled at Mika before speaking to the woman. The woman then nodded and headed over to Mika while the man talked with the caretaker some more.

The woman kneeled down in front of Mika, a soft smile on her face.

"Hey there. What's your name?" She asked and Mika started fidgeting, his eyes darting around. He needed to send her away, send her to another kid. Someone she'd love.

"Don't want to tell me? That's okay. How about I tell you my name first?" She asked when Mika took too long to answer. Mika let out a small whimper but then nodded.

"My name is Akari Kagehira," she said. Mika fidgeted some more but then decided to answer her.

"I'm Mika," he said, his voice quieter than he meant to. Akari gave him the brightest smile, she seemed so happy just because he told her his name.

"It's nice to meet you Mika-kun," she said and Mika nodded.

"It's nice to meet you too, Miss Kagehira," he said.

"You have such unusual eyes, they're so pretty. They look like jewels," he said and Mika felt his cheeks heat up. No one had ever told him his eyes were pretty before. He had thought they were so ugly, so unsightly. But she thought they were pretty? He didn't know how to react to that.

"A-Ah... They aren't that pretty, but thank you," he said and Akari reached out and grabbed his hands.

"Don't say that, they are pretty," she said and Mika just felt his cheeks get hotter. It was embarrassing, he didn't know how to react to this.

"What kind of things do you like?" She asked.

"I like... Plushies," he said, figuring that was the best answer to give her. He was still trying to figure out how to send her away, he was sure she would be happier with a different kid. He looked around and saw Yuki coloring at one of the tables. Mika pointed at her.

"You should talk to Yuki-chan," he said but Akari tilted her head.

"But I want to talk to you. Are you not happy talking with me?" She asked and Mika's eyes widened.

"N-No, I don't mind! It's just... I... I think you'd prefer Yuki-chan more," he said in a whisper and Akari shook her head.

"I'm having plenty of fun talking to you."

Soon her husband came over and introduced himself as Takahiro. They spent about an hour with Mika, just talking to him and getting to know him. They even drew pictures with him. Now Mika was coloring by himself, glancing over at Akari and Takahiro as they spoke with one of the caretakers. Then they all walked out of the room.

Mika felt disappointed.

He really liked them. It may have only been an hour, but they seemed so nice. They listened to him and they were so kind to him. A small part of him felt hopeful.

A few minutes later, Akari came back and held her hand out to him.

"Come on, Mika-chan. It's time to go home," she said and Mika gave her a dumbfounded look.

"Home?"

"Yes. Welcome to the family Mika-chan."

Mika burst into tears and stood up quickly, throwing himself against her and hugged her. Akari kneeled down and returned the hug, rubbing his back as Mika cried.

It took Mika a while to get used to things. He had his own bedroom, he was allowed to go out and play or just stay in and watch tv if he wanted. But Mika always asked to do things, he called Takahiro and Akari Mr. and Mrs. Kagehira for the longest time.

One day, while Mika was playing in the house, he accidentally broke an expensive-looking vase. And he freaked out. He ran out of the house without telling his parents and went to the closest park, bawling his eyes out. He was so afraid, would they hate him now? Maybe they'd give him back to the orphanage. He didn't want to go back, he liked Akari and Takahiro. They were so kind to him and they gave him the love and affection he always craved, he didn't want them to give him back.

He had been crying at the park for about two hours when he heard someone call out to him. He looked back in time to see Akari as she grabbed his arm and pulled him up. He was scared until she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Mika-chan, you can't just disappear like that! I don't mind if you wanted to come here and play but you have to tell me before you go out. I was so scared when I couldn't find you," she said as she pulled back. Then she frowned when she noticed he had been crying. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Mika let out another sob and rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I broke your vase! Please don't give me back!"

Akari stared at him for a long moment before sighing and hugged him again. "Oh, honey. It's okay, we're not going to give you back just because you broke a vase. Nothing will make us give you back. You are our child now, you're part of our family. We'll never give you back, no matter what you do."

Mika started sobbing harder and hugged her back. "I'm sorry Mama, I'm sorry!"

Once Mika calmed down, Akari took him home and gushed to Takahiro that Mika called her Mama for the first time. Which then Takahiro said Mika had to call him Papa, so he did. Mika would have done so even if he hadn't asked.

After all, they were family now.


End file.
